My Last Chance
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Mary Loomis never died, she was knocked out, and now after three weeks of darkness, she is headed back to Fairvale, to avenge her mother, but, she can't get rid of a thought, does she love Norman? Or is she simply... mad?


Ok, let us pretend that Psycho III was not set a month after Psycho II shall we? I wrote this out of boredom, and I think it's pretty good.

Summary: Mary Loomis never died after she was shot, she was just knocked out, and after three weeks, she's awake, and ready to go back to Fairvale, California, and avenge her mother, but there is a burning feeling inside of her that just won't go away, she can't seem to get Norman out of her head, and wonders if she still loves him or not, does she or is she just simply... mad?

* * *

Darkness. That is all I remember, is darkness. My dark eyes opened slowly, I closed them again quickly, the light was blinding and it hurt. I tried to move my arm to wear I could shield them, but I couldn't move it, it was tied down to the table I was lying on, as was my other arm, and my legs, what the hell was going on here? I tried to struggle free, but stopped abruptly when I felt pain surge through my right shoulder.

"She's awake." Someone said.

"Thank God, I thought she'd never wake." Someone else said.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, it hurt to talk, how long had I been like this?

"Mary? This is Dr. Tucker, you've been in a coma for three weeks, you were shot in the shoulder, and when you fell back, you hit your head on a table in the fruit cellar of the Bates mansion, do you remember that?" His voice was kind, but I still didn't trust him.

"Kind of, did something happen to Norman Bates?" I was torn between the fact I wanted him to either be dead, or hoped he was alright.

"Well, you stabbed him so many times that he lost quite a large amout of blood, but, he seems to be ok now, is running his motel again." The other voice said, it was a woman this time.

"Oh." That was all I could say, I had no idea what to say, there was a hate for him because he murdered my mother, but that look he gave me when he told me the police were here, and he would help me, just shook me right to my very soul. His big brown eyes, filled with fear for my own safety, even though he believed I was his mother, it was a strange and creepy feeling, but still, I could not forgive him for killing my mother.

"Mary? May I ask you a question?" The woman said. By now my eyes were open wide, and I was taking in my surroundings, I was in a hospital operating room, or something similar to it, and in a hospital gown, blech.

"Sure, I may have an answer." I said.

She chuckled a little, and then asked her question "Did Bates put you up to killing Dr. Raymond, or was it planned?"

"Ms. Venable, I don't think that's necessary." Dr. Tucker said.

"Yes it is, I wanna know, which was it Mary?" She reminded me of fucking Nancy Drew.

"Neither, I killed him by sheer accident, I thought he was Norman trying to attack me, but now that I think about it, there is no way in hell he could have gotten up those stairs so fast." I replied truthfully, I was scared now, would I be thrown in prison? I'd just woken up from a three week "vacation" and now I was being asked by Miss Marple if I'd killed someone, what a lovely way to start a comeback.

"Ms. Venable, let's let Mary get some rest, she'll need it, she's to be released tommorrow, you know they didn't convict her, you were at the hearing yourself." They'd had a hearing without the star? What a shame.

"Fine, but, when I take her back to Fairvale, she is mine to question as I please, understand?" Ms. Venable asked, boy was I looking forward to that car ride.

"Wait, I'm going back to Fairvale? Why not just tie me up and throw me in a bag over the Hoover Dam?" I asked as I sat up quickly, I regretted it, the world began to spin, and Dr. Tucker caught me before I could fall over.

"Well, it's the only place we know to send you, your old boss, Mr. Statler, will watch out for you, he's even said he'd give you your old job back, what do you say?" He asked me, I wanted to say "Hell no." but I just smiled my sweetest smile, and replied "Ok, I will, but, where will I live?"

"There's a place for rent that just opened up in town, it's not to far from where Statler's is, your old clothes are all clean now, and they're in your room, I'll have a nurse show you to it in a moment, excuse us." Dr. Tucker took Ms. Venable by the arm and half dragged her from the room, like she would pull a whole Perry Mason on me. I saw a nurse, a young woman, not older than perhaps 25, come in and unlock the ties that were holding me down, I read her name tag, it read "Nurse Forbes" she had reddish blonde hair, and was very tired looking, as if she'd never slept a day in her life, she probably hadn't.

"Here Ms. Loomis, I'll wheel you to your room." She wheeled in a wheelchair after she untied me, and I sat down in the seat gently, I'd never been called Ms. Loomis before, it sounded odd.

"Mary, please, I know I'll only be here for a night, but, ya know, just in case you see me before hand." I said.

"Ok... Mary." She replied, she was very shy I could tell, like Norman. I don't know why I was suddenly thinking about him again, I do remember though, I had had feelings for him, but never said them, I'm still not sure if they're gone or not, I even try to picture my dead mother, but it still doesn't change anything, gah, this sucks.

As my mind rambled on, the nurse turned the wheelchair and I was in my "room". It was like any other hospital room, but I had never been happier to see it. After three weeks in darkness, you have no idea what it's like to just see your own feet!

She stayed in there with me as I tried to stand on my own two feet, which took a few minutes, and got me situated. I could see it was dark outside my window, so, it wouldn't be too long until I was sent back to Fairvale, but, I couldn't get that burning feeling out of me, would I see Norman? And had he gone completely crazy?


End file.
